Sometimes a change is all you need
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Set two years after the car accident in Season 7...Two years later Callie and Arizona are married and back to normal after a lot of hard work….until Arizona gets an interesting proposition that may change their lives forever. Please, give it a shot...


**TITLE****:: Sometimes a change is all you need**

**RATING****:: R (I keep it that way just in case)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Grey's at all. If the characters and plot was mine…well, first I would shoot myself after doing what they did to Season 7. Anyway…The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, blah, blah, blah…**

**SUMMARY****:: Set two years after the car accident in Season 7, unfortunately the baby didn't survive the crash. Two years later Callie and Arizona are married and back to normal after a lot of hard work….until Arizona gets an interesting proposition that may change their lives forever. Season 8? Forget all about it. And even the last few episodes of Season 7. What is or isn't mentioned here….just go with it, basically.**

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy, it's my first time writing a Grey's fics. **

**A/N****:: So…I had this idea for quite a while in my head and I really fought with myself over if I should write it or not. I really fought with myself about whether I should write this fic or not, mostly 'cause I didn't want to kill the baby. In my head I kinda felt bad for that but you know…when an idea gets stuck in your mind it's impossible to remove. I really hope I didn't screw it up…Oh yeah! There's a bit of Buffy The Vampire Slayer 'cause well, I'm mostly a BtVS writer. It's just a bit at the beginning, nothing important… (And its moments like these when I hate not having the episodes anymore 'cause I can't remember the exact words from the dialogues)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

'…_I got so lost…'_

'_I found you. I will always find you…'_

"God, that was epic! Why didn't they finish the show there?" The crying Latina shouted at the TV as the shocking image of Buffy Summers tombstone marked the end of the episode and of Season 5 of the show. "They should have seriously ended it there, they completely screwed the show after!"

Callie was so busy complaining about how they ruined the show as she put the DVD in its case that she didn't hear the door opening and her wife entering the apartment until the blonde chuckled. The Latina surgeon turned around and smiled when she saw the most beautiful blonde woman in the whole world.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey yourself. How was your day off, Calliope? Did you spend the whole day watching the old episodes of Buffy?" Arizona asked amused and left her bag on the floor by the couch before sitting down and sighing. She was really tired…

Callie walked over to her wife and sat down next to her, instantly taking the shorter woman in her arms.

"Actually I went grocery shopping, did our laundry, went to the gym, cleaned the apartment and then yeah I had my Buffy marathon," the Latina answered and smiled when the blonde snuggled in closer to her. "How was the hospital? Good day or bad day?"

"It was pretty good, actually. Had two surgeries, they went well," the Peds surgeon replied shortly.

"I'm glad. Are you hungry? I made dinner for us, I just need to heat it up a bit." Callie slowly let go of her wife and stood up from the couch. "I made some rice with chicken and potatoes, like you like it."

"I'd love some, Calliope," Arizona said and stood up as well to follow her wife to the kitchen part of the apartment. The blonde sat on one of the bar stools as Callie put the food in the microwave.

The two women sat in silence as the food got heated. And then Callie subtly observed her wife as they ate. Arizona was eating slowly, almost absentmindedly and she was frowning slightly. Obviously something was bothering her and the raven-haired Latina wondered if something had happened at the hospital.

"Are you okay, Arizona? You're quiet," Callie asked after she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Yeah, I'm okay, baby," Arizona answered and gave her wife a small smile.

"Are you sure? Did something happen today? A patient?" Callie kept asking. Arizona took a sip from her wine glass and took a deep breath.

"No, my patients were all okay," Arizona replied. "I just got an interesting phone call, that's all."

"What was it about?" Callie asked, curiously.

"Do you know the Blue Ocean Health and Care Center in LA?"Arizona asked and Callie frowned slightly as she thought. Finally, the Latina nodded.

"Yeah I know it. It's one of the best private hospitals in the country. What about it?"

"My good friend John Martin is the new Chief of Surgery there," Arizona started explaining. "He called me today and told me most of his surgeons are retiring so he's looking for new people, specially for the position of Head of department."

Callie frowned, inside fearing where that conversation was going. Arizona gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head.

"Just let me speak, okay? Let me explain it all and then you can give me your opinion," the blonde pleaded her wife and Callie simply nodded. "You already know Teddy's leaving. Well, she's leaving to LA. Actually, I told John about her. He needed a new Head of Cardio and I know Teddy isn't exactly happy here. He called me today and made me a proposition. I know you must get where this is going. But it's not what you're thinking, Calliope, just hear me out, okay?"

"Oookay?" Callie said, not sure where the whole conversation was going or if she wanted to know…

"He told me they need a new Head of Peds," Arizona kept explaining. "But they also need a new Head of Ortho."

"What? Arizona, what are you…saying…?" Callie lowered her fork and stared at her wife, confused.

"I'm not saying anything, Calliope. I'm just telling you what my friend told me. They need a new Head of Peds and Ortho. The money is…something worth considering…the hours are flexible…And it could be a nice change," Arizona finished and shrugged.

"But we can't leave. We've got a job here, and our home, and-and our friends. We can't just…We can't just leave, babe," Callie stuttered, completely confused. Arizona wanted to leave Seattle?

"I know. So I told him no," Arizona said and nodded. "I know **you** don't want to leave Seattle, Callie, so I told him no."

The Latina observed her wife silently for a moment until the words made completely sense inside her head.

"But **you** do? **You** want to leave Seattle, Arizona?" Callie asked, still confused. Her wife had never expressed some sort of wish to leave. Seattle was their home, where their friends and jobs were. Arizona had never said anything that even hinted… "Why do you want to leave?"

"I'm not saying anything, Callie. I just told you what my friend told me. It doesn't matter anymore because I told him no. We're not leaving Seattle," Arizona stated firmly and kept eating her dinner.

"But you do, don't you? You want to take that offer and you want us to move to LA. Why? I thought…" Callie reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear while taking a deep breath. "I know things haven't been exactly easy since…the accident but I thought we were okay. We **are** okay, aren't we?"

"Of course we're okay, Calliope," Arizona said and gave her wife a reassuring smile. "I love you so much. And yes, things haven't been easy but I believe we're stronger than ever." The blonde surgeon took a deep breath and looked at the love of her life. "And I'm not going to lie to you; I **do **want to leave Seattle. But it's not because of the reasons you think."

"What reasons am I thinking, Arizona? Because I'm seriously confused right now. Why didn't you ever say anything about wanting to leave?" Callie asked, still trying to understand why or since when her wife felt that way.

"Because I know you love this city, these…people, even the crappy weather. I know you love everything about this place and I also know you don't want to leave. So I didn't say anything," the Peds surgeon answered and shrugged. "Look, Callie, you need to understand one thing. This…isn't about me wanting to run away or being selfish. This is about me thinking that we both could use the change, that it would be great for us, both as a couple and as surgeons. And there's this…amazing opportunity and I think we shouldn't just dismiss it like that. But it would be a waste of time to even consider it because you don't wanna leave. And **I'm** not leaving **you** so **we're not** leaving Seattle. It's okay, I can…deal."

Arizona started eating her semi-cold dinner again and tried to ignore her wife's stare. The Latina opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the words to say what was on her mind…which honestly was mostly confusion…

"You can deal? What the hell, Arizona? You can deal? You're basically telling me that you hate our lives here but that's okay 'cause _'you can deal'_?" Callie burst out saying, completely confused.

"I didn't say I hate our lives here, don't put words in my mouth, Calliope," Arizona said gently but firm. "I just said I think it could be a good change for us, that is all."

"Why do you think it could be a good change? Why do you think we need a change?"

"Callie, we have some amazing memories here…but we also have a lot of bad ones, specially you. I see how much they still affect you and it honestly kills me because I can't help you. I'm…" Arizona shook her head slightly and took a deep breath. "I feel so tired over so many things…all…all the time. So I think we both could use the change…Start over, just the two of us. And in LA we'd be close to our best friends. Teddy will be there and you'd be close to Addison, I know how much you miss her. It would be good for us."

"Why are you tired, Arizona?" Callie asked, still a bit confused. "We've been working hard to be okay after everything that happened. We are okay now. I know and accepted that in the past I was selfish and didn't take in account your feelings like I should have. But I've been trying to be better. Did I do something to make you feel- I swear I tried, I know I still have some issues to work on but-" Arizona grabbed her hand, gently cutting her off.

"Sweetie, no, please. We both worked hard on our issues and that's not the problem, you have done nothing wrong, okay? Nothing. Look, just…think about it, okay? Even though I said no John still said we have until next weekend to think about it and give him a definitive answer. Just…consider it, please. If you want to stay, then we'll stay."

Arizona grabbed her plate and moved towards the sink while Callie just stood there in her seat, following her wife's blonde head with her eyes.

"Why are you so tired? What's got you so tired? You say that you feel tired all the time but that it's not my fault. So what is it, then?"

Arizona washed her plate while pondering if she should answer her wife's question. She had done such a great job hiding her pain from the Latina; she didn't want to ruin things for her. The past two years had been so hard for them, working on keeping their relationship strong after the accident while trying to deal with the pain of having lost their baby…But somehow they had made it, and they were stronger than ever, they had even started talking about the possibility of having a baby in the near future…So Arizona couldn't tell her what really bothered her because it would pretty much ruin everything for Callie. And she didn't want to cause her that kind of pain…

"I'm exhausted. I'll have a shower and see you in the bedroom, okay?" Arizona said and hurried to walk to their bedroom, leaving an even more confused Callie sitting still in place.

"What the hell…" Callie frowned. She knew there was something her wife was trying to keep from her, judging by that hasty exit, but she couldn't figure out what. There weren't supposed to be any more secrets between them, they were supposed to be past that…

The Latina went to their bedroom after taking care of the dishes and started changing for bed, since she had already showered before Arizona got home. She was determined to find out what caused her wife want to leave Seattle, there **had **to be a reason; Arizona wouldn't want to leave if there wasn't. And if Callie had learnt something in the past two years it was that no matter what, they always had to talk to each other about everything…

**X**

**X**

**X**

Arizona came out of the bathroom wearing her usual oversize t-shirt (which initially had belonged to Callie) and comfy flannel pants, her hair tied in a loose pony tail. The blonde got into bed with her wife, smiling as she leaned in to kiss her full lips.

"Good night, Calliope. I love you, baby," the Peds surgeon said and relaxed under the covers.

Callie looked down from the book she was reading, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. The Latina put her book on her nightstand and rolled onto her side, staring at her wife. The blonde seemed to notice her eyes on her and glanced at her a few times before clearing her throat.

"Tell me why you say you're so tired and I'll seriously consider us taking that job offer," Callie burst out saying before she could stop herself. "And I know you're not talking exactly about our jobs when you say that."

Arizona sighed and reached out to grab her wife's hand.

"Please, forget about that, Calliope. It doesn't matter anymore," the blonde said and snuggled closer to her wife. "Let's just sleep, okay?"

"No, we're not gonna sleep until you tell me, Arizona. Did you suddenly forget all the hard work we've done this past two years? What Dr. Phillips told us? So please, talk to me," Callie pleaded and waited as her wife took a deep breath and sighed.

"I lied," Arizona admitted. "I said this wasn't about me being selfish but a big part of this is about me. **I** **need **this change, Callie. I'm…so tired and…I feel like it would be good for us to start over somewhere new. I want us to start over in LA, together," Arizona confessed.

"Why? Why do you wanna go to LA so bad?"

Arizona looked away and sighed sadly. It broke Callie's heart to see the pain in her wife's eyes when she did look at her. The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out. The Latina reached out and grabbed her wife's hand, squeezing slightly to show her the silent support.

"I want to go somewhere where I'm not treated like a murderer, Callie," Arizona finally breathed out and took a deep breath.

"What? What…what are you talking about, Arizona? Treated like a… What?" Callie frowned and asked confused. Her wife's eyes were avoiding hers though and she didn't know what to think. _'What the hell is going on?'_ The raven-haired woman wondered as her blonde wife pulled her hands away and got out of bed. Callie was about to get out of the bed too but she saw Arizona simply sat down on the edge so she stood in her place sitting against the headboard. "Babe, I don't understand what the hell is going on…What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way people treat me at the hospital," Arizona started explaining, not quite looking at her wife yet but Callie could see her profile and the pain in the blonde's usually happy eyes made her heart ache. "Nurses, interns, residents, even our own fucking friends. They treat me like I'm a murderer, Callie. That is what I'm talking about. The only friends I have left in that hospital are Teddy, Bailey, Owen, the Chief and Lexie. Period. The rest of them? They only interact with me if you're there or if it's necessary." The Peds surgeon started feeling how her heart was beating faster and faster so she took another deep breath to calm down her raising anger.

"Arizona…Why…" Callie shook her head and ran a hand through her now long black hair. "I don't understand."

"The accident, Callie. They still blame me for the accident. They got into their heads that I killed our baby," Arizona said and Callie froze, feeling her blood run cold. "This past two years I worked so hard…we both worked so hard…But they still blame **me**, and I can't stand it anymore!" The blonde exclaimed and hit the bed with her clenched fist. "They way they look at me, the way they talk. I can hear them talking when I'm not looking. It's driving me fucking crazy!"

Hearing her wife cursing for the second time made Callie react quickly, Arizona almost never cursed…A part of her couldn't believe what she was hearing but another… The Latina hurried to get across the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She felt like crying but she knew she needed to stay strong, for Arizona…

"I still don't understand completely, let me be honest, but…Have you talked to Dr. Phillips about this? You shouldn't have bottled all this up, babe…" Callie said, still not sure of what she should said. How could it be that she was so smart when it came to surgery but when it came to her own wife she was useless?

"What's there left to understand, Callie?" Arizona mumbled, relaxing just slightly in her beloved's embrace. "In **their **eyes, it wasn't an accident. In **their** eyes I killed our child. In **their** eyes a _murderer_ shouldn't be allowed to be a Peds surgeon," the blonde spat with her voice full of venom and Callie felt another part of her heart breaking.

"Arizona, baby, we went through this a hundred times. It wasn't your fault, it **was** an accident. It **was** terrible and neither of us will ever forget it but it **was an accident** that…could've happen to anybody at any moment," Callie tried to reassure her wife, putting special emphasis in her words to make her point clear. They had spent hours with Dr. Phillips talking about this very same subject and Callie refused to let anybody make Arizona believe she was responsible for the accident.

"I know, I know that, Callie. But it hurts…so much. And it's been two years, two years! And I'm so sick and tired of this. We're ready to start over; we even talked about trying for another baby next year. But I feel like…we can't do it here." Arizona lowered her head and rested it against her wife's shoulder. "I don't know if I can do it here anymore."

Callie tightened her hold around her wife and they stood there in silence for a few minutes. The Latina's head was running a mile per second; she couldn't understand how she couldn't see it before, the pain in her wife's eyes, the tiredness that never seemed to leave her… They had been trying so hard and she knew it would always be hard for them, they had lost a child after all, but Callie couldn't understand how she had missed that people were giving Arizona a hard time. She just couldn't. And the raven-haired woman felt another emotion bubbling inside her: anger. Those people were supposed to be their friends. They were supposed to be there for them and they had been…but now Callie realized they had been there for **her**, not for Arizona. The only ones who were always kind and understanding with the Peds surgeon were Teddy, Bailey and even Lexie… _'Oh my God, how could I be so blind?'_ Callie thought and almost smacked herself for being so oblivious.

"Why didn't you ever say anything, babe? To me... or I don't know…Mark would've helped you too," Callie asked, still trying to understand why her wife hadn't said anything. She was pretty sure that Teddy knew, even Bailey. Then why? The Latina felt her wife get so tense in her arms that an idea hit her, and it hit her so hard that almost made her throw up. "He knows too, doesn't he? That's why you're so tense, because he knows. Right?"

"He's your best friend, Callie, and he thinks I killed his child on purpose…" was all Arizona said and suddenly Callie understood. The Latina woman closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and nodded to indicate she now understood. If somebody could put everyone against Arizona, that was definitely Mark. She understood just how much of a struggle had been for Arizona to be near him during their time with Dr. Phillips but she thought things were better. Mark and Arizona would never be friends but at least they were polite to each other. And once again Callie realized that only happened when she was in the room… _'I'm so stupid…'_

"Babe, I need to ask you something. And I want you to be honest, okay? No softening the blow, just blunt as you always are," Callie said after a few moments of silence. The blonde nodded against her shoulder and Callie placed a sweet comforting kiss on her forehead.

"Actually, I've got two things to ask. One: why didn't you ever tell me, babe? I would have done something, or at least try. Why?" Callie asked, her voice soft and plain curious.

"Because you consider them family, Calliope," Arizona answered and Callie simply had to smile at the use of her full name. Only Arizona could call her that. "You think of them as your family and I couldn't be the cause of you losing your family. Not again."

"Babe, what are you talking about? First of all, **you are** my family. Second, my family loves you. Sure, it took them a while to finally come around but they're crazy about you. My mom is probably in love with you or something 'cause she thinks you're so honorable and were raised in an amazing family. My sister Aria decided to go to med school just because of you, she wants to be a Peds surgeon like you and help the _little humans_. And my dad? Oh my God, my dad practically thinks of you as a Goddess or something. Wanna know something he said to me once after our wedding?"

"What?" Arizona asked, slightly curious as to what the scary Carlos Torres may have said about her.

"He said and I quote: _'Arizona's got guts of steel and honor like nobody I've met before. If you hadn't married her, I would have forced you to.'_" Callie said and chuckled, remembering her father words. That got a smile and a tiny laugh from her smaller wife. "There's my babe…"

"He actually said that?" Arizona asked, feeling a hell lot better now that the weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"He totally did, babe," Callie answered and grinned when she felt her wife relaxing again.

"What was that other thing you wanted to ask me, baby?"

"Do you really think this move is the best for us? Do you really think that if we go to LA we'll be okay? You really think this change will be good for us?"

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea," Arizona replied and seemed lost in thoughts for a moment. "One thing my dad taught me is that change sometimes can be good, even if you sometimes have to risk things to make it happen. It's like surgery, ya know? In surgery, _you risk exposure for the sake of healing_. Change in basically the same."

"Yeah, you're actually right about that." Callie nodded and placed another kiss on her wife's forehead. "Okay. Let's do this, babe. Let's sleep now, and I promise you that tomorrow night by the time we come home from work, I'll have an answer. I understand how much you need this but I need you to understand that I need to think about this a little bit."

"Of course, baby. Think about it. I told you, John said we had until this weekend to give him an answer," Arizona said and smiled. "Thank you so much for thinking about it. You don't know how much this means to me, Calliope."

"Don't thank me, babe. Let's just go to sleep now, okay?"

The two surgeons moved so they were in their usual positions on the bed with Callie on her back and Arizona snuggled up to her side. They hadn't even noticed they had formed that habit but they weren't going to change that bit any time soon. They loved snuggling like that, it made them both feel safe and loved and protected…It was perfect. After sharing a good night kiss and the proper _'I love you'_ the married couple fell asleep peacefully, even if in the next few days life changing decisions would be made…

**X**

**X**

**X**

The next day after lunch Callie found herself walking through the Cardio floor looking for a certain best friend of her wife. She had been thinking about the night before since she woke up and although Arizona hadn't said anything, she knew the blonde was waiting for an answer. Callie was already sure she was saying yes, after the revelations from the night before she just couldn't allow her wife to remain in a place that made her unhappy. Sure she would miss Seattle but her **life**, her **family** and her **heart**, was with Arizona and the blonde had done a lot for her so if Arizona needed her to do this for her, then she would do it. The Latina simply wanted to talk to Teddy because the Cardio surgeon was Arizona's best friend…

Hurrying when she spotted the Head of Cardio standing by the nurse station writing on a chart the Ortho surgeon took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey, Teddy," Callie said when she was standing right next to her. The blonde looked at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, Callie. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, can we talk? I wanna ask you something kinda personal," Callie said in a low voice so no nurse would hear.

"Sure, let's go to my office," Teddy said and closed the chart. "Come on."

They walked to Teddy's office in silence and it wasn't until Teddy closed the door shut that the blonde surgeon noticed how serious her best friend's wife looked.

"So, what'd you need, Callie? Is there anything I can help you with?" Teddy asked and leaned back against the closed door.

"I'm gonna accept the LA proposal," Callie blurted out and saw the other surgeon's eyes widening in surprise. "I'm going to say yes and I already talked to my dad this morning. He's gonna help us get a house near Addison's, he's got a lot of contacts in LA."

Teddy simply looked at her, still a bit shocked at being told all that information. She of course knew about the proposal, Arizona told her before going home, but she honestly didn't think Callie would accept. Unless…

"She told you, didn't she?" Teddy suddenly asked. "That's the only way you would have ever accepted."

Callie nodded and sat on the edge of Teddy's desk.

"Yeah, she did." The Ortho surgeon shook her head and sighed. "I was so shocked. And angry…" Teddy gave her a raised eyebrow. "At them…and at me 'cause I should've seen something was wrong. I should've seen it, damn it!" Callie hissed under her breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, Callie, you weren't supposed to see it. Arizona didn't want you to and we both know how she is," Teddy said, taking the role of being the voice of reason. "And it's understandable that you're angry. Trust me, I'm angry too. But there's nothing you or I can do anymore."

"Oh no, I can still break a few bones. We didn't move to LA yet," Callie said back and Teddy winced at the _'crack'_ sound from the Latina's knuckles.

"If you do anything, it'll be only worse for Arizona, Callie," Teddy tried to explain. "All you can do now is take her away from Seattle. She needs to be away from this place…and so do you. You both have way too many bad memories here, too many bad years. Moving will be good for both of you."

"You really think so, Teddy?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Still I want to go and break a few of Mark's bones. I can't believe him," Callie muttered angrily. "I knew he could be a douche bag sometimes but this i-"

"You should have done that a long time ago, Callie," Teddy commented and the Latina could sense an angry undertone in her voice directed at her. "You should have said something when he kept reminding her over and over again that you two used to screw around. You should have said something when he kept teasing her about how you were pregnant with _his_ kid. Or when he kept reminding her that she had no place in _'his'_ family, that she was **nothing** to _'his'_ baby and that you two could easily screw again and make another one. You should have said something then, not now when it's too late."

Callie stared wide eyed at her friend, her mouth opening and closing a few times. Arizona never said…

"Whoa, wait. WHAT?" The Ortho surgeon suddenly exclaimed and frowned. "He said what? When…? Arizona never told me that! I mean, I knew he annoyed the crap out of her but…that other stuff. She never said…"

Teddy sighed and shook her head, not really surprised her best friend hadn't said anything. Callie ran a hand through her hair, trying to process what her friend had just said. Arizona had never said…But it shouldn't really surprised her, after all. She wasn't completely oblivious, she knew how cruel Mark could be sometimes but she never knew he was treating Arizona that way. Instantly she felt ashamed for all those times she defended her friend and guilt quickly followed the shame…She should have never believed Mark, she should have never defended him or taken his side. She should have known better…

"This is so screwed up," Callie sighed and rubbed her face with both hands. "This is so fucking screwed up, Teddy…I can't understand how I never saw anything, how I could've been so blind. ¡Dios mío! How could I be so stupid?"

"Stop it with the self pity, Torres, it doesn't suit you," Teddy said calmly but Callie was shocked to hear an edge in her voice. "Arizona fucked up, many times. So did you. Right now you freaking out after finding out the truth and feeling all guilty and stuff doesn't help. It won't make Arizona happy again and it certainly won't make you feel any better. What you need to do is go to your wife, tell her you accept the LA offer, then go talk to the Chief so you both can the hell out of this fucking city by Monday morning and then move to LA." Teddy seemed to think for a moment and nodded to herself. "And then you both will be back to being that adorable couple everyone hates for being so lovey-dovey even after years of being together and you'll be even cuter and more sickening lovey-dovey when you make a family."

Callie couldn't help to feel oddly comforted by her friend's words. Teddy was right, there was no use in her feeling sorry for being stupid, once again, what she needed to do was to be strong for her wife and help her (and herself too) to be fully happy again. What she needed to do was to be the strong Latina woman she was, damn it! The Ortho surgeon gave her friend a confident smile and Teddy gave her a smile on her own.

"You're right. I know what I have to do. Thanks, Teddy. I knew it was a good idea to talk to you," Callie said and Teddy shook her head.

"Don't thank me. You and Arizona have been there for me too when I needed a good friend, Callie." Teddy moved away from the door and nodded. "You've got work to do, Torres."

"When are you leaving, Teddy?" Callie asked as she walked closer to the door.

"In a couple of weeks. Still have a few things to finish here," the blonde surgeon answered as they left the office, shutting the door closed after them.

"Okay. Why don't you come over later and have dinner with us? You deserve a good piece of my famous chicken piccata," Callie said and offered her friend a grin. She was feeling a hell lot better now. Teddy laughed slightly and nodded.

"No woman can refuse your food, Callie. I'll be there. See ya later, Torres."

After leaving Teddy in her floor Callie hurried to get to the Peds floor. She knew later that night she and Arizona would need to talk seriously but for the moment Callie was feeling great knowing she could fix the situation. She **would** fix it and then they would be stronger and happier than ever. She had faith they could do it, she had faith now more than ever…

Arizona was walking out of one of the rooms when Callie found her. After greeting her with an eager kiss, which the blonde reciprocated after a moment of surprise, Callie practically dragged her to the closest on-call room. Arizona had no other choice but to follow her wife, wondering what was going on. Callie knew Arizona was strict about having sex in the hospital after the last time when Bailey caught them and gave them both an earful for behaving like horny teenagers.

"Callie, what is going on? Why the rush?" Arizona panted slightly as she leaned against the now closed door of the on-call room. Callie quickly kissed her again and the blonde gently pushed her away a few inches. "Sweetie, we talked about this. We are not having sex in the on-call rooms anymore."

"No, no, no. That's not why I brought you here. I just wanted to talk alone, that's all," Callie rushed to say and Arizona simply looked at her with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Okay. What's going on, baby?"

"I accept," was all Callie said and her wife frowned.

"What?"

"The LA offer. I say yes. Let's do it," Callie said and nodded firmly. Arizona's eyes widened and stared at her for a whole minute before she could speak again.

"Are you serious? Have you thought this through?" The Peds surgeon asked, needing the reassurance that her wife was completely sure.

"Yes. I haven't thought of anything else since I woke up this morning. And now I'm surer than ever, I know this move will be great for us," Callie said confidently. Arizona slowly smiled and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you, Calliope. I love you so much…Just thank you…" The blonde muttered against her wife's neck.

"Don't thank me. I love you too and I need you to be happy because if you're not happy then I can't be happy," Callie said and kissed the side of her wife's head lovingly. "And I talked to my dad…he's got a lot of contacts in LA and is gonna help us get a house near Addison's. I'm gonna talk to the Chief before going home tonight. Think we can do this whole deal of packing and stuff by the weekend?"

Arizona pulled away slightly and looked at her wife, clearly surprised Callie had already start to plan everything.

"Wow, seems that you've been busy, baby," the blonde joked and chuckled. "But I need you to be sure about this before you do any of this, Callie. Are you completely sure?"

"Yes. I am, Arizona. Don't you get it?" Callie cupped her wife's cheeks gently with her hands and smiled lovingly at her. Arizona couldn't help to swoon at the sight of that amazing mega-watt smile that even after years made her knees weak. "I love you. And you're right. This move will be great for us. I think, no, **believe** that this move is the best for us right now. You were right. There are way too many bad memories, too much pain, here. We should start over somewhere new. Arizona, I want this."

"I love you, Calliope," Arizona said and kissed her wife lovingly.

"I love you too, Arizona."

**X**

**X**

**X**

The Chief wasn't too happy two of his best surgeons were leaving but he accepted without a fight when Callie told him they needed to move. By Friday everybody in the hospital knew they were moving and so many people questioned Callie about it so many times that the Ortho surgeon finally snapped and yelled at Cristina, Meredith and Avery to leave her the fuck alone because she had work to do. Some (mainly Owen and Bailey) had expressed that both she and Arizona would be missed and wished them good luck in LA. Callie knew from the look in their eyes they knew and had figured out that Callie had found out the truth. Callie had avoided Mark the whole week, knowing that if she ran into him she would throw him against the wall even harder than her father had done it and punched his arrogant face. She was still hurt and slightly guilty (the serious talk she and her wife had had definitely helped) about what her supposedly best friend had done.

She wasn't very lucky because that same Friday, which was their last day as doctors in the hospital, Mark cornered her in the Ortho floor and practically dragged her to one of the on-call rooms.

"Mark, let go of me, you fucking moron!" Callie yelled and jerked her arm free from the taller man's grip. She knew the look in his eyes, he was hurt and angry; well, she was too but at least she had reasons to feel that way, he had none. "What'd you want?" The Ortho surgeon barked when Mark closed the door behind him.

"What do I want? Are you serious? Torres, what the hell? You've been ignoring me all week and I had to hear from the nurses that you're leaving. I say what the hell!" Mark snapped and Callie took a deep breath to calm her raising rage. He had no right to act hurt or angry, damn it! "Why are you leaving? When? Why are you suddenly leaving?"

"You have no right to question me and I have no obligation to answer, Mark. Just leave me alone," Callie said coldly and stepped closer to the door but Mark blocked it.

"I have no right? I'm your best friend! I'm the father of your kid! Of course I have the right to question you when you're being an idiot!" Mark raised his voice but Callie didn't flinch. She knew she could (and probably would) knock him out with just one punch if he pissed her off too much.

"No! You are nothing, okay?" Callie snapped back, this time yelling. "You **USED** to be my friend! You **WERE **the father of my child, Mark! You are **NOTHING** to me anymore! So leave me alone! You have no right to question anything I do or don't do! I'm leaving and nothing you say will change anything."

"You're leaving because of her, aren't you? This is all because of her!" Mark shouted and then lowered his voice, trying to make his best friend see reason. "Why do you always do what she wants? You don't have to leave, Callie, this is your home. You can't leave Seattle, your job, your friends. What about all of us, huh? Are you gonna leave us without looking back?"

Callie took a deep breath and forced herself to unclench her fists.

"My decision is final, Mark. Leave me the hell alone. I'm leaving Seattle and there's nothing you or anybody else can say to make me change my mind," the Ortho said, trying to keep herself from getting too angry. But then her eyes burned into Mark's with anger. "And leave Arizona out of this. I was offered this new job. I accepted it. This is **my **decision."

Callie didn't even care she was lying. Nobody knew except Teddy and the Chief it had been Arizona who had gotten the offer because Callie had made sure of it. Everyone thought it was Callie who had received the proposition and that Arizona was just going with her wife.

"Don't be stupid, Callie! If you think I'm stupid enough to think this has nothing to do with that bitch then yo-" But Mark couldn't finish his sentence because Callie had grabbed him by the front of his scrubs and had shoved him against the door, causing him to wince in pain.

"Don't ever call her that again! You understand? If I ever hear you calling her like that again I will fucking castrate you, Mark!" Callie yelled in his face, knowing that even people outside of the on-call room would be able to hear her. "You're a pathetic excuse for a friend and a man. Stay away from me."

The Latina let go of the man she once saw as her best friend and walked towards the door and opened it. She turned to look at him one more time before leaving and added:

" Don't ever call my wife that again or I'll fucking kill you…"

Callie turned to leave but Mark was furious and sure he was right. He was seething with venom and couldn't just stay quiet. Callie was being an idiot and he had to make her see it.

"She's a fucking murderer, Callie!" Mark yelled and Callie stopped a few feet away from the still opened door of the on-call room. He walked out of the room and saw Callie turning around to face him, not realizing the murderous look in her eyes. "You're gonna throw away your whole life for the woman who killed our baby!"

"SHE DIDN'T KILL OUR BABY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Callie shouted and this time everyone in the floor heard her and the fight. "IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT!" The Latina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of her, not even caring everyone was staring at them. "What happened was an accident. A fucking accident that could have happened to anybody else. And our baby? It was **MY** baby, Mark. **Mine** and **Arizona's**! You were just the fucking sperm donor! But after the things you did and said…I will never be able to forgive you and I don't even want to. You can drop dead for all I care."

Mark tried to open his mouth to speak, to try and reason with her but Callie cut him off once again.

"Don't! **You** are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man, Mark. **You** fucked up everything good you ever had and then blamed everybody else for it! You're nothing but a man-child who refuses to admit his faults. Fucking grow up, old man. And stay away from me and my wife," Callie finished with a cold voice.

"I can't believe you're gonna throw away your whole life just because of that child killer, Torres," Mark shot as soon as Callie was finished, his anger surfacing again when he saw he couldn't get to her.

What he never expected was Callie to practically jump in front of him, raise her fist and punched him…knocking two of his teeth out.

"I told you don't ever insult my wife again, Sloan," Callie spat before walking away…

**X**

**X**

**X**

_LA…3 weeks later…_

A blonde woman opened the double French doors of the small wooden terrace and stepped outside smiling peacefully to herself as she observed the calm beach and breathed in the salty air. Arizona walked over to the wooden railing and rested her arms on it just as her thoughts turn to all the things that had happened in the last 3 weeks since leaving Seattle. Truth to his word Carlos had gotten them a house near Addison's (two blocks to be exact) but it was a mini-mansion, not a house. He had said it was a present from Lucia and him. Addison had been so happy when they moved, she had no idea they were going to and when she found out the redhead surgeon had squealed like a school-girl and hugged them with all her strength. Addison had also clicked very well with Teddy and they were becoming good friends.

Arizona and Callie had started their new job and were honestly happy. It was like they hadn't realize the strain being in Seattle put on their shoulders before but now…they could see it and were soo much happier…

Arizona's thoughts were interrupted when a pair of strong but feminine arms were wrapped around her waist and a chin was rested on her shoulder. The Peds surgeon smiled as her wife held her and relaxed in the familiar embrace.

"I'm happy," Callie whispered, as if to not break the magnificent spell of the sunset. Arizona instantly understood the silent question.

"I'm happy too, Calliope," the blonde replied and her smile widened when she felt two plump lips kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Arizona," Callie said back and grinned goofily before kissing her wife's neck one more time and then relaxing in their loving embrace.

They knew that things would never be completely easy, and being surgeons just added to the load. But now they were together, happy and surrounded by nice people. They specially had the support of their two best friends…So they knew things were going to be just fine. Arizona's dad was right after all…sometimes a change is all you need to be happy…

**The End**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_So! That was it! I hope it wasn't __**THAT **__bad to read! I sure tried my best! Lol Please, review if you liked it…and if you want to send me to hell…well, review as well…lol_


End file.
